


Nurse Beshka

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: Of Love and Instagram Posts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the nickname beshka kilLS ME, yuri is 16 otabek is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Yuri falls sick and Otabek is the one to take care of him. Basically, Yuri has his boyfriend wrapped around his pinky finger.





	Nurse Beshka

Yuri’s forehead against Otabek’s chest feels really warm this morning, warmer that what would be normal for the blond. Even though the Kazakh man has just woken up and is dazed beyond belief, he can tell that something is not right with Yuri. He nudges his boyfriend’s shoulder gently, wincing at the wheeze the boy responds with. “Yura, you need to wake up for a bit.”

“Beka?” Yuri croaks out, squinting his eyes against the sunlight streaming through the window. He swallows, hard, and Otabek can hear the struggle. “Ow…”

“You’re burning a fever,” Otabek whispers, smoothing down the blond locks. “Should I tell Viktor you won’t be going to practice?”

“I’m going,” Yuri insists, but doesn’t move to get up.

“No, you’re not, kitten.” Otabek leans down and gently kisses the top of Yuri’s head. “You’re going to stay in bed and I’m going to spoil you senseless.”

“But  _ Beshka…”  _ the blond whines, lifting his arms and smushing Otabek’s cheeks.

The stoic man feels his face burn under Yuri’s slim fingers. “As much as that nickname is adorable, I’m not going back on what I said.” He kisses Yuri’s palms softly. “Beshka has to go make you something for that cold now.”

He stands to leave, and Yuri huffs, turning over. “I’m going to practice.” He sniffles.

Otabek swipes his phone from the dresser, and for good measure, makes sure to grab his sick boyfriend’s as well. “I’m texting Viktor  _ and  _ Yuuri that you aren’t going to make it.”

Yuri groans and sinks further into the bed. Otabek takes that as Yuri giving up and leaves the room, shooting the fiancés a text each (the wonders of group chats) to tell them their youngest wasn’t going to make it to practice. Just as he thought, Yuri’s phone began vibrating uncontrollably, Viktor’s name flashing on the screen. Otabek answers quickly. “Before you start yelling, he’s resting and I didn’t want you to wake him up. He’s fine, I’m making him something to help with the fever. No, he’s not going to practice and I’m going to make sure he stays in bed. Anything else?”

“ _...no,”  _ Viktor says softly, clearly surprised. “ _ But thank you for taking care of him. Send him our get well wishes! _ ” The line cuts and Otabek sighs, searching the fridge. He settles on a glass of orange juice (vitamin C is good for the soul) and a simple sandwich. Something too sweet would aggravate Yuri’s throat too much, and the boy had too many sweets in his kitchen specifically for his cheat days.

Before taking the food to Yuri’s bed, Otabek snaps a quick picture for later. The world needs to know that Yuri has him wrapped around his pinky, after all.

* * *

 

❤️️  **yuri-plisetsky, phichit+chu, v-nikiforov & 9,565 others**

**otabek-altin** Nurse Beshka to the rescue @yuri-plisetsky #boyfriends #breakfast #sicklittlekitten

**503 comments**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE  
> SORta  
> not really  
> im finally on summer break so more of this and i need your guys' help  
> send me ideasssss for this series i beg you  
> also i read a comic where yuri called otabek beshka and i died


End file.
